


I Dream of You

by Destielssniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bottom Castiel, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: Dean has a wet dream about Castiel that turns into the real thing.





	I Dream of You

Skin slapping against skin was heard in the quiet room. The headboard banging against the wall so hard that Dean was sure it would make a dent on the wall. He was gripping sharp hipbones and sucking on a pale neck. The person underneath him was a moaning mess with cum and sweat all over themselves.

He couldn't see who it was, but his instinct told him it was someone he knows someone who was close to him.

He pulled back to look at the person underneath him. Delicate features started to appear. Raven black hair, piercing blue eyes filled with tears of pleasure, pink kissable lips, and blush cheeks.

Dean almost came right there when he found out who it was. He uttered a name. A name that belonged to the body underneath him “Cas.”

Dean opened his eyes and had to blink a couple of times to clear his vision. He was on his stomach and most likely humping the bed. He usually had nightmares. He didn't have a wet dream for a very long time, and of all things he had to dream it was his best friend.

He rolled over on his back and looked down at the tent of his sweatpants. He hasn't cum yet. He groaned a bit and debated if he should jerk off or not.

‘Fuck it’ he thought before pulling his sweatpants down. He didn't wear boxers. He always went commando it was more comfortable.

He wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked himself. He made sure to tease at the slit and flick his wrist the way he always liked it.

He let out a low moan and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine some pornstars he would always jack off to. All of them somehow transformed into Castiel.

“Cas” Dean breathed out and stroked himself faster.

There was a flutter of wings and a rustle of fabric. Castiel was in the room with Dean and he stopped dead in his tracks. It seemed like the hunter didn't notice because he had his eyes squeezed shut.

Castiel took a moment to admire Dean. His attention was mostly on Dean's cock. It was thicker and bigger than average. He felt his slacks started to get tight and he pulled his trench coat around himself tighter.

“Dean” Castiel finally managed to let out. It was slightly more high-pitched and filled with lust.

Dean's eyes snapped opened and he covered himself with the blanket. He looked at the blushing angel and felt his face get hot also.

“Cas! You can't just walk in without knocking.” Dean blushed harder and wished for a black hole to swallow him up.

“But...you called my name” Castiel replied and looked at anywhere but Dean.

Dean is about to snap at him to get out when he notices Castiel pulling the teach coat around himself tighter. He hid his smirk.

“Do you need help with that?” Dean pointed towards Castiel's crotch.

Castiel finally managed to look at Dean and he stutters “uh um..”

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the angel down on the bed. He climbs on top of him and strips as fast as he can.

“Why do you wear so many layers?” Dean complains as he starts to unbutton Castiel's white dress shirt.

“Um, well, when I took Jimmy’s body he was wearing this” Castiel gestures to his clothing.

Dean chuckled breathlessly at how the angel takes everything seriously. He finally managed to take off the last piece of clothing.

He licks his lips when he looks down at Castiel. He's beautiful. Dean rubs his thighs before sliding his hands up to tease his nipples.

Castiel gasps in surprise and gripped the hunter's biceps “D-Dean!”

Dean didn't have time for teasing anymore he wanted to be inside Castiel and fuck him. He grabbed the lube that was in the drawer of his nightstand. He uncapped the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. He rubbed the cool liquid between his fingers before circling Castiel's rim.

Castiel tenses and looks up at Dean with big wide eyes.

“It'll feel weird at first, but trust me it gets better” Dean leaned in slowly. They were so close that he could feel Castiel's breath and see his pupils dilated with lust. Their lips brush for a second before Dean grew bolder and crashed their lips together.

Their lips moved together and Dean licked Castiel's bottom lip. He opened his mouth eagerly and moaned as Dean tangled their tongues together. He felt light headed even though he was an angel, but he couldn't believe that the hunter was kissing him. He was so engrossed into the kiss that he didn't notice Dean pushing his finger in.

Dean smiled and moved his finger carefully. After a while, he pulled away to breathe. Angels didn't need to breathe, so Castiel wasn't breathless from the kiss.

When Dean felt Castiel was loose enough he added another finger.

Castiel felt the slight burn and tried to relax. Ever since his grace been tamed he's been feeling more pain. He didn't mind it though he liked it because he was able to feel.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Dean has already prepped him. He whined from the loss of Dean's fingers.

Dean slicked his cock up before pushing into Castiel. He let out a low groan from the heat and tightness. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to ram in.

When he was buried to the hilt he laid his forehead against Castiel's and panted heavily.

Castiel felt Dean's longing and desperation. He knew Dean wanted to make it good for the both of them. He cradled Dean's face with his hands and nodded “I’m ready.”

Dean circled his hips experimentally before pulling out and pushing back into the tight heat.

Both of them moaned in unison.

Dean set a steady pace so that Castiel can use to the new feeling. He stared down at him and bit his lip.

Castiel had his eyes closed, and loud moans were coming out of his open mouth. His cheeks were red that spread to his chest.

Dean started to go faster and rougher at the sight of the angel. He gripped Castiel’s sharp hip bones so hard that they will most likely leave purple bruises.

Castiel's moans started to grow loudly loving the way how the hunter was getting aggressive. He nearly screamed when Dean hit his prostate.

“Found it,” Dean said smugly and kept hitting that spot. Castiel would scold him but he couldn't let out anything out except moans.

Dean finally wrapped his hand around Castiel's leaking cock and gave a couple of strokes.

Castiel was nearly sobbing and gripping Dean's biceps harder. After a few more strokes he came all over his stomach and chest. He collapsed on the bed and struggled to keep his eyes open.

The sight of Castiel cumming and clenching around his cock made Dean reach his climax. He came into the angel with a hoarse shout.

After he got his breathing under control he pulled out of Castiel, who whimpered from sensitivity, and collapsed next to him.

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said after a few minutes and cuddled into the hunter's side.

Dean snorted. Castiel, of all people, would say thank you after sex. He didn't complain though he was too damn happy. He kissed Castiel's forehead and cover their sweaty bodies with the blanket.


End file.
